The field of this invention relates to airplanes and particularly to the construction of a hand launch glider.
Hand launch gliders have been made for a substantial number of years and have been used by almost every child and adult. Usually such hand launch gliders are made of balsa wood material which are readily susceptible to damage and as a result normally break only after a few flights. Also, a problem with hand launch gliders of the past has been to accurately position both the wing and the empennage with respect to the fuselage as only a very slight misalignment of either will greatly alter the flight characteristics of the hand launch glider. Even after one has accurately positioned the wing and the empennage, after a single flight the landing will create sufficient jarring movement so as to misalign either or both the wing and the empennage requiring that such be realigned.
Another problem of the past has been that some hand launch gliders included leaded weight in the front of the fuselage and that possibly the hand launch glider, when coming into contact with a window or other breakable material, the weight would cause a breakage of the glass window.
A further problem of the previously employed hand launch gliders is that the gliders are not precisely designed and that generally, their flights are of a short duration. Using the previously constructed hand launch gliders, it has been difficult for one to reach an altitude of over 25 feet, or a flight distance of more than 50 feet.